An Announcement
by klipdoctor
Summary: Charles James has an announcement to make. A one-shot set in my Captain's Log universe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Our Girl. Everything you recognise was created by Tony Grounds and is owned by the BBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Announcement<strong>

"Oi you cockwombles, and others, can I have your attention please!" Charles James' command voice rang out over the back garden of their house in Aldershot and Molly smiled as most conversations stopped and people began to gather around. It was Saturday 21st September 2020 and southern England was currently enjoying a bit of an Indian summer, allowing everyone to gather outside in the garden at 19.00 hours for their annual get together.

As people gravitated towards him, Charles began, "It's great to see everyone together again, and it's nice this year that we're all joined by our other halves – so welcome other halves and hopefully you'll be able to keep your partners under control – good luck with that! And particularly good luck to Jenny, who's agreed to marry Mansfield – you know how to reach us if you need support Jenny!" There was good-natured jeering and catcalling as Mansfield Mike shot a glare at Charles and hugged his fiancée. "Kinders sends his regrets. His company is deployed on jungle warfare training at the moment and he couldn't get away, so that's a shame, but we'd like to welcome two new arrivals this year.

"After a long absence we'd like to welcome back Dangleberries, known to some of you, particularly if you're married to him like poor Alice, as Paul Rogers! You can run but you can't hide Dangles! You should have known that there was no escaping us," he paused as the boys pounded Dangles on the back and shouted insults at him, "But seriously, it's great to have you back," he continued, "And secondly, we'd like to welcome back Roger Beck, this time joined by his lovely wife Jean, after a year's gap while he was in the Middle East, although I'm still not sure he wasn't just washing his hair!" There was a smattering of polite applause, but the boys were still a bit wary around their former company commander.

"Now, as you know," Charles continued, "This is the first year when we've invited partners. We came to that decision since we thought it was time for all of us to grow up, and since Molly and I thought that your presence might control these reprobates a bit better and stop them trashing our house. So again good luck with that, and no pressure!" he paused again, smiling and with his arm around Molly, to allow the cockwombles to throw insults at him.

Molly looked around, enjoying the party. As time moved on it had become more and more difficult to get the old Two Section together. Initially, when everyone was based in Aldershot, it had been easy, with only Jackie having to travel, but over time Dangles had moved to Birmingham and then Baz and Nude Nut had left the Army. Kinders was posted to another regiment, and the group started to break up. Their group lunches had become smaller and less frequent and her and Charles had resolved to make it an annual event.

And, after a few years of healing, they had decided to add the reason for their regular pilgrimage to South Wales into the mix as well. It had been difficult for them initially. Molly had remained close to Candy but initially she hadn't wanted anything to do with Charles. The Angry Stage had faded after the first year and Candy had realised that Charles was not to blame for the loss of her sons. On the contrary, he had done his best to prevent it. She had thrilled Molly by suggesting that she bring Charles with her for the second visit just after Christmas the next year and they had been regular visitors to her little cottage ever since. Initially she had often asked them about the other members of the section, and vice versa, and two years after Smurf's death they had had their first combined reunion and get together, and now it was a regular annual event.

Now she surrendered her hold on Charles' arm and hefted her drink, prepared for what would surely come next. Charles continued, "Finally I'd like to once again welcome Candy Smith. We are all delighted once again to have her here and particularly pleased to see her looking so well. And I'd like to propose a toast. To absent friends." Everyone repeated, "Absent friends" raised their glasses, drank and took a few moments out to either remember their friend or honour someone who was special to their partner. As they did, Charles turned to look at her enquiringly. She smiled timidly at him and nodded, _it was as good a time as any_.

Charles paused a few more moments to allow everyone to come to grips with their thoughts, "Now, onto more cheerful topics. The more eagle eyed among you – obviously none of you cockwombles, but probably your partners – may have noticed that my lovely wife is only drinking coke tonight." There was a huge gasp, and suddenly Molly became the centre of attention. She blushed slightly as Charles put his arm around her and gently and reassuringly squeezed her shoulders, continuing, "That's because she's three months' pregnant. So it looks like you idiots are about to become uncles – God help us all!" as he concluded, there was a huge round of applause and all of those present immediately closed the gap, intent on hugging Molly and shaking his hand.

Later Charles stood slightly to the side, observing the group talking among themselves. He had been genuinely touched by the huge outpouring of delight from his former comrades and their partners. Even Candy seemed delighted. They hadn't even needed to tell her that if the child was a boy they intended to give him Dylan as a middle name.

As it had become clear that all the well-wishers were in danger of swamping Molly they had all moved back and formed a line to hug her, and then shake his hand, giving each of them a chance to pass on their private congratulations. With that show of discipline you could tell that they were, or in some cases had been, soldiers!

He reflected that of all the groups he had served with, this was by far the best group of people and he had been lucky to serve with them. Nevertheless, groups like this required special personalities to bring them together, and there was no doubt who the central personality in their group was. There was one special person who brought everyone together, and he was lucky enough to be married to her. He thanked God every night that he had been so lucky.

He was convinced that she would make an excellent mother and if she showed even a fraction of the mothering instinct that she showed in her work or in bringing together their bunch of cockwombles then their child was going to be very lucky. And the best thing was that even though their child would have no natural uncles and aunts on his side, he would have a doting family of honorary uncles and aunts and, with the additionally doting and quite huge Dawes family on the other side, he hoped that their child would have a happy and wonderful upbringing. Charles James looked into the future, and he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I needed to work on something upbeat to give me a break from Correspondence, and I thought this provided a nice little story. I saw a film about Afghanistan where the platoon of a soldier who was killed in action gathered every year at his mother's house. It was a way to keep them all in touch and to show her how much they cared. I thought it would be apt for Two Section and Candy.**

_I'd like to dedicate this piece to my fellow nutbar, Magda, who is having a difficult time. Please know that we are all thinking of you Magda and send you all our love and support._


End file.
